


"Make Me Forget"

by flickawhip



Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah knows Viv is hurting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make Me Forget"

Dinah knows Viv is hurting, of course she is, the man she had loved, had fought with, had thought would move on or come back... that man was dead. By her own hands. Oh, Vivian didn't know that, she didn't need to know that. Dinah had known Vivian would ask her to kiss her, or possibly more, it was a coping system for her, for them both. Vivian had been toying with her hair and, when they finally stood, Dinah made sure to wrap an arm around Vivian's waist. 

"How can I forget..."

"I don't know..."

"Make me forget Dinah.."

Dinah sighed softly, kissing her cheek.

"Come home with me."


End file.
